Run Away
by family guy feva
Summary: different take to season 7 finale. What if House got in the car but didnt crash it? just ran? usual disclaimer. oneshot


"Get out" House muttered with a serious face that could only make Wilson take notice.

"But House…" Wilson started and stopped upon seeing the look on his best friends face. The anguish inside his cerulean eyes, his hand white with the grip it had on the steering wheel and the gritting action of his jaw which would make Wilson think House was angry if he hadn't seen the pain on his face.

"Ok." Wilson said calmly, "but plea…." And with that, the car sped off down the road and turned left leaving tyre marks marked at several intervals.

Wilson turned back to look at Cuddy's house, the hairbrush left marking the entrance to the house and could only wonder how everything that looked peaceful caused such pain for his best friend.

He slowly made his way to the pavement that led to Cuddy's front door and paused afraid that what he would see would be the end of his best friend. He hoped and prayed with each step that took him nearer to the door that the pain that was all over House's face was the aftermath of his life threatening surgery that he attempted to perform on himself or just his leg not co-operating but as he stood, staring through the front window, he understood that the pain on House's face was justified.

His desire to get Wilson out of the car showed that he needed to be alone because of the pain he was feeling, the anger, the despair he felt from witnessing the love of his life moving on in front of his very eyes. As well as her lying about her relationship status to him must have pushed the knife in deeper that was stabbed there the moment Cuddy ended their relationship.

The only thing that Wilson could physically do was shake his head and lean it onto the front window whilst a tear fell from his left eye, feeling for the pain that his friend was suffering through. His head leaning onto the window caused a noise which only made Cuddy look to her front garden where Wilson stood with his head hung.

When Cuddy made an attempt to move towards the window, Wilson suddenly became aware of everything. The woman standing on the opposite side of the glass looking at him had lied to House about how she didn't want him to change and broke his heart and causing him more pain when she attempts to move on to a different partner. Wilson shook his head at how the past 12 months had turned out and realised that he still didn't know where House was and what he was doing.

Cuddy could only stare into Wilson's face watching it change from disappointment and sorrow to fear and panic and watch him suddenly run away from her home calling a cab.

She excused herself from her guests chasing after Wilson but he was already in the taxi and driving off before she could shout his name.

…..

The only thought he had was the pain and hurt at the woman he loved. He drove until he reached the apartment that had witnessed his pain plenty of times but that time marked a special occasion. For House it was the only time he would let himself be emotionally hurt and it was also the last time he would hurt there.

He dragged himself into his apartment and packed everything he needed and put them by the steps outside leaving his own key in an envelope in the apartment. His decision to leave wasn't taken lightly but he knew that after seeing Cuddy moving on once, he wouldn't be able to witness it again, he couldn't. After putting the last of his belongings into a case he owned, he wrote two letters, one for Wilson and one for Cuddy. He left the building leaving the apartment door unlocked, asked the taxi driver put his luggage into the boot before telling him to head towards the airport hoping that living in a different country would help him tame the feelings of anguish caused by the only woman his heart loved.

….

When Wilson arrived at House's apartment, he thought he would still be there due to his car parked at the front. Wilson slowly made his way towards House apartment door bracing himself for what he might see. Would he be lying in a pool of his own vomit dead? Would he be drunk? Wilson didn't know and it was the unknowing that scared him the most. What he wasn't prepared for was what he witnessed. When Wilson tested the doorknob to find the door opening easily Wilson's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. The only reason House wouldn't lock the door was if he was too hurt to concentrate. Wilson's heart was the only noise to greet the apartment once the creaking of opening the door stopped.

"House!" he yelled several times hoping for a reply but to no avail.

He ran around the apartment to check whether his best friend was unconscious but he saw nothing. When Wilson finally checked House's bedroom, he discovered why there was no reply. The opened, empty drawers and wardrobe signalled to Wilson that his best friend had left. The pain he had suffered was the last straw and so he fled his best friend, his job and the love of his life because he couldn't move on like she had.

Wilson turned to the living room his heart heavy, when Cuddy stormed through the open doorway and eyes full of panic.

"Where's House?" she said breathlessly.

"I don't know" he muttered flatly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she all but yelled.

"He isn't here." He said observing Cuddy's face fall slightly at that revelation and shook his head but stopped when something shiny caught his eye.

"His car is outside…." Cuddy said to herself trying to understand where he has gone.

"He left us letters." Wilson spoke softly picking them up and giving hers to her.

Wilson opened his first with Cuddy still shocked and read from what would be the last piece of communication from him and House.

_Wilson, you did everything possible but even though you should be a psychiatrist, sometimes you will have a case that is a failure. I have caused you many problems but yet you stuck by me and for that I am grateful. It pains me to say this but you're a good friend and the past 10 years or so were fun but now you are free of me and maybe you can move on from the burden I appear to be to both you and Cuddy and who knows, maybe I'll see you in the future and your new wife of course. But don't look for me or contact me, its time for me to move on as well as you._

_See you around Jimmy,_

_House._

After reading the last line, Wilson looked up at Cuddy but couldn't muster anything to say and so he turned with the letter and left the apartment. Cuddy shook herself out of her stupor, opened and started to read her letter.

_Cuddy, everybody lies, and boy have you proved me right over the past 12 months. I'll admit I'm never the easiest man to get along with never mind date, but you knew this right from the start. You said you didn't want me to change but I had to anyway, but instead of showing that you lied, I stupidly tried to change, FOR YOU. Even then I thought you would help me to adjust to some changes and help me and understand but all you did was make note of all the mistakes I made and punished me for them. Addicts relapse. It's a given which as a doctor I thought you would understand but apparently I'm right when I said you haven't been a real doctor in years huh? You said I wasn't there for you, but I did everything I possibly could to always be there for you, but it wasn't enough, it never was enough for you. You have no idea of the pain you caused me that night, you dropped me like I was a hat and you walked away without a care in the world. Well forgive me if my feelings were different on that point. As silly as it sounds even to me I will always love you Cuddy no matter what happens, but after tonight joining the past few months of hell I cant do this anymore. I'm leaving. I can't bare to see you move on; I can't witness it without feeling like the knife I was stabbed with being pushed in and turned that bit more. I love you but I can't do this anymore._

_Goodbye, House._

And with that, Cuddy fell to the floor, clutched the letter to her chest and wept for the loss of a man whom she loved with all her heart but had hurt beyond belief.

….

Thanks please review :D


End file.
